


［梦幻模拟战手游］【极度沙雕警告】卡奥斯想有个儿媳妇

by ujhghg123



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Gen, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujhghg123/pseuds/ujhghg123
Summary: 突然的脑洞段子，本着双十一的精神把它码了出来，因为没经过太多推敲，各种OOC崩坏吐槽自然不可避免……





	［梦幻模拟战手游］【极度沙雕警告】卡奥斯想有个儿媳妇

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人名、剧情基本以手游为主
> 
> 波赞鲁/马修警告，当然鉴于作者脑洞，你有可能会发现各种诡异的cp暗示（？）

1、

混沌之神卡奥斯，有了个儿子。

 

2、

或者应该说，混沌之神卡奥斯，终于给儿子找了个载体。

 

3、

至少这个肉体的颜值还是可以的。卡奥斯这么安慰着自己。

毕竟身为混沌之神的儿子，波赞鲁的面容具体应该什么样子，当初嫌麻烦随便找了个骷髅脑袋的卡奥斯真的说不清楚。

 

4、

想当年卡奥斯跟对面的露希莉丝掐架，就因为她长了张祸国殃民的脸蛋，分身的容貌也不差，愣生生蛊惑了一群颜控，还打出了光辉的旗号，把他这赫赫有名的混沌之神都给撵了出去。

 

5、

想到往事，卡奥斯就觉得有些心塞，又想到露希莉丝那家伙，卡奥斯更是气不打一处来。

“儿啊……”卡奥斯看着附身在那个叫做什么帕鲁尔的王子（怎么了？黑暗王子的第一个肉体必须也是王子，才配得上这王子的名号吧？！）身上，终于苏醒了的亲儿子，语重心长地说：

“难得有了个好肉身，你给我找个好看的儿媳妇，生几个漂亮宝宝好不好？”

历经多年从混沌中孕育出来，终于取得了肉身的波赞鲁：“……”

冷静点，那是你爸爸。

 

6、

目送儿子带着一堆手下前往艾露萨莉亚大陆，卡奥斯真是无比欣慰。

虽然儿子对他的问题没有给予正面答复，但看他点齐了兵马就急急离去的身影，这小子说不定比自己还心急呢。

真是我卡奥斯的好儿子。懂得为父亲分忧。

 

7、

其实卡奥斯对露希莉丝倒是没什么恶感，就是看不惯她那大义凛然的模样罢了。

哦还有那张在人类颜值平均线以上的脸蛋。

现在的人类都这么颜控的吗？又摸了摸自己的骷髅脑袋，一直给部下灌输“强者至上”的卡奥斯想想自家儿子现在也在平均线之上的颜值，露出了一个只有他自己才知道是“欣慰”的笑容。

不过儿子借着附身的机会，还是调整了一下那具肉体的五官。

“一个无耻之徒，完全使用他的模样是对我的一种侮辱。”自家儿子这么说着，穿上了卡奥斯倾情奉献的紫色长袍，戴上了卡奥斯倾情奉献的紫色头盔，还穿上了卡奥斯以防万一准备的盔甲。

然后带齐兵马，喊着“为了混沌神夺取艾露萨莉亚大陆”的口号，跑去了艾露萨莉亚大陆。

 

8、

儿子和军队都不在身边，又被老对头露希莉丝封印了大半力量，卡奥斯闲的发慌，就只有没事干多看看自家儿子，打发一下时间了。

 

9、

“啧啧，对面那个克丽丝，长得不错嘛，儿子要是……”

“还有那个娜姆，跟我儿子发色这么相似，生出来的宝宝头发颜色一定好看！”

“啧，那个兰斯和雷丁，就这么把我儿子的未来老婆给抢了！”

 

10、

在被老对头封印后似乎就过上了老年生活呢，混沌神卡奥斯阁下。

 

11、

也不要怪卡奥斯对颜值这么执着。

一开始跟老对头掐架时他和儿子都没想太多，随便找了个形象就用了。

这会想起来，那个见鬼的光头形象，难怪后期都没人乐意跟他们混了。

所以卡奥斯才费了点力气，把对面那个什么元帅家里长得好看点的兄弟给拐过来了。

“来了就乖乖当个容器就好，真以为自己还能留下什么自己的思想？”

从来就没想过给帕鲁尔本身的灵魂留个位置的卡奥斯理直气壮的说。

 

12、

带着残兵败将回来的儿子很不开心。

也是，两个美女都跟着对面的男人跑了，儿子开心才有鬼了。

卡奥斯这么想着，意图安慰自家儿子几句。

然后发现自家儿子张口闭口全是那几个臭男人。

 

13、

联想到那个所谓的帕鲁尔当年对那个名字死长的粉红头发的元帅的执念，卡奥斯有了不好的预感。

 

14、

这玩意还会传染的吗？

 

15、

然后在时隔多年后的下一次下界时，卡奥斯总算松了口气。

然后又开始对儿子身边的女人进行点评。

 

16、

“啧啧，这一次儿子也聪明了嘛，懂得养成的重要性了……这个拉娜还是封印的巫女之一……真想看看露希莉丝的脸色啊……”

“哦哦哦哦哦！还有那个索妮娅！竟然还有魔族的血统！啧啧，身材也不错，容貌也还可以，儿子这次明显认真了啊……”

“不行，那个雪莉不行，满脑子都是冒险冒险冒险，一看就不适合。”

“那个伊梅尔达还是算了，人类女人……看来是我小看了女人啊……”

今天的卡奥斯，依然在为儿子的终身大事，操心着。

 

17、

看着儿子又一次兵败而归，尤其这一次还被亲手培养的准.媳妇打了，卡奥斯终于下定了决心。

“儿子啊，”卡奥斯花了不少力气才在自家儿子面前凝成了一个影像，“是爸爸不对，爸爸不会再对你找男孩子玩发表任何反对意见了……”

“毕竟还是你的幸福最重要啊！”

跟着波赞鲁一起汇报军情的某几人：一定是我们刚才开门的方式不太对……

正想说帝国军势力的波赞鲁：……忍住，是亲爸。

 

18、

这次，儿子又换了个思路呢。

已经从中找到了乐趣的卡奥斯熟练的找到儿子的定位，然后又一次开启了“指指点点”模式。

 

19、

“嗯对对对，既然养成不行，近水楼台先得月也是个不错的主意。”

“那个雪露法妮尔，还有那个安洁莉娜，啧啧，都不错的样子……”

“对了对了，还有儿子念念不忘的帅哥。”

“这一次下界帅哥也不少啊……”

“我靠那个金发卷毛是开了挂吧？！”

“卧槽还有那个白毛！”

“不对，等一下……”卡奥斯终于想起了什么，扭头开始翻找一本名册。

“我挺中意的那个女魔族怎么还跑到对面阵营去了？”

“对，就是这个！”

“妮丝蒂尔！”

 

20、

“那个妮斯蒂尔？”又一次被打回混沌中的波赞鲁听到卡奥斯的问题，似乎怒气值又上升了一点……

“就是个废物！胆子还特别小！”

“不就是在她面前发动过地震黑洞海啸吗？竟然还吓哭了！”

“然后还跑去把我方情报卖给敌方，可真是出息了！”

“儿子啊，女人都是需要哄的……”深感“儿子不好带”的卡奥斯大感头痛，赶紧劝说儿子，试图掰回他这种“虽然一脉相承自他但他衷心希望不要在找老婆时发挥出来的学龄前教育精华”——

嗯对，就是强者为尊嘛。

“女人就是麻烦！”被亲爹念叨的不耐烦了的波赞鲁果断选择了休眠。

 

21、

儿子倒是睡了，可关心儿子的老爹还在长吁短叹。

“卡奥斯！你为何在此叹气？！”

“得了吧露希莉丝，”卡奥斯头都不想回，“有话快说，别端架子。”

“那我就直说了，你是不是有什么烦恼？”

“我？我会有什么烦恼？我有儿子你又没有！我家儿子长得比你分身好看我会说？！”看着骷髅脑袋暴跳如雷也是种有趣的体验。 

“儿子么……”露希莉丝突然露出了一个明悟的笑容：

“有女朋友了么？”

“总会有的！”一下被戳穿了心思的卡奥斯索性承认了。

“不是我说，你们黑暗阵营的女性……”露希莉丝看着卡奥斯又要发飙，赶紧把话题引到了一个更安全的话题上：“你觉得光辉阵营的女性都怎么样？”

“嗯？”无事献殷勤非奸即盗的道理卡奥斯怎么可能不懂，不过露希莉丝的办法也值得一听：“有话直说。”

“借你儿子的分身和记忆碎片一用。”露希莉丝倒是痛快。

“怎么？那个怀表你还真打算用上？”卡奥斯习惯性地嘲讽了一句，挥挥手就从休眠的儿子那里割下了一大块混沌能量团，又顺手递给了蒂亚莉丝。

“不然你以为？”光之女神答道。“我这边的英雄可不像某些人的儿子，几百年下来了连个老婆都没有。”

“说说你的打算。”卡奥斯难得有了点兴趣。

“让你儿子打入光辉内部找个儿媳妇如何？”

“就这么简单？”等了半天也没有下文，卡奥斯十脸懵逼。

“你确定你们黑暗阵营的女性拿得出手？”

“快滚不送。”

“那，等我好消息？”对方倒是笑呵呵的，还点了点头才渐渐消失。

 

22、

不知道自己成了小白鼠的三小强和被“光辉势力”召唤出来的波赞鲁：……

 

23、

“差点忘了看儿子了！”想到儿子又下界了，儿控卡奥斯，今天也要继续努力探测儿子身边的粉红泡泡的痕迹。

 

24、

“嗯？”

“这个黑毛，有点眼熟啊……”

“嗯嗯嗯？”

“还可以这样？！”

“我靠竟然真的管用？”

“我这个儿子没这么腹黑吧？”

“头一次见他紧张一个人啊！”

 

25、

“露希莉丝，”卡奥斯拨通了与露希莉丝的连线，郑重地说，

“你的办法真的有用。”

“那当然，我可是——”

“不过结局可不能交给你。”卡奥斯说完，挂断了通讯。

 

26、

什么？混沌神教的大主教有另一半了？

什么？大主教的另一半是个男的？

 

27、

我们的黑暗王子竟然要结婚了？

什么？这小子不是那个什么军团的团长吗？这样不会当场打起来吗？

 

28、

还不知情的圣剑波赞鲁与日常像老妈子一样操心着对方的马修，两个人完全没觉得哪里不对。

 

29、

只有卡奥斯还在美滋滋地脑补自家儿子拐跑了对面军团长后对面的感觉。


End file.
